Current cell-based assays for drug discovery have many drawbacks, which make the process inefficient, costly or unapproachable when specific molecular targets remain undefined: genetic engineering is often required to develop a reporter cell line; most screens depend on a single or a limited number of surrogate readouts without capturing the information on broad and potential non-specific effects of candidate hits; toxic components are not filtered out at the early stages of screening; and/or many diseases lack “druggable” targets against which a screening strategy can be developed.